vampirexdiariesxfansfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
SEASON SUMMARY THE SEASON WAS DIVIDED INTO CHAPTERS. FELLS CHURCH''. ''Set approximately one year after the death of her father, Keith Dawson, Kristin Dawson, a 17-year-old girl who now resides with her stay at home mother, Laurie Dawson. Kristin and Laurie are shown to have a good mother-daughter relationship and often confide in one another when dealing with Keith's death. Kristin is accompanied by her long-time best friend Symone Warren as they attend their senior year at Thomwood High School. ' Kristin and Symone then meet up with their friends Emma Sutherland and Aron Misner, who appear to be the ditzy friend and cute jock that complete the stereotypical high school cliche. Kristin then talks with her boyfriend Chase King, whom is also very jealous and appears to be best friends with Aron, due to the fact he was one of the first people to receive an invitation to his party. Kristin invites Ethan Proudmore to the party, much Chase's displeasure. When at the party Ethan faces a lot of criticism, but decides to stick around. Soon the discovery of Samantha Boone's body is enough to send him away from the drama. Where he runs into Ellie Santos, a vampire from his past that knows more about him than he thinks. As the series progresses we are introduced to Ethan's sire, Alexandra Proudmore and learn that Ethan came to town to learn who killed his sister Arielle Proudmore. Soon the antagonist of a period of time in the series is revealed to be Henry who tries countless of times to kill Kristin and Symone, whom later learns that she is a blood witch. Symone learns that she is apart of some ancient ritual and it causes her, Ethan and Ellie to undergo a lot of dangerous forces, especially a colt consisting of Sheriff Strauss, Jared King, Michael and others such as Amelia, Symone's god mother and primary care taker. Later, Emma is faced with the arrival of her father Greg Sutherland, who has an agenda and he enlists the help of Miles Johnston and Sheriff Strauss to see that his agenda is carried out according to plan. Meanwhile, Skye Asaari and her children return to seek revenge on Ellie Santos for tearing their family apart years ago. In the season finale, Johnston Everwood returns. 'Characters 'Main Characters' *Chace Crawford as Ethan Proudmore. 20/20 *Ashley Benson as Kristin Dawson. 20/20 *Michael B. Jordan as Miles Johnston. 15/20 *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Symone Warren. 20/20 *Victoria Justice as Emma Sutherland. 14/20 *Lucy Hale as Ellie Santos. 20/20 *Trevor Donovan as Chase King. 16/20 *Blake Lively as Alexandra Nicolaev. 16/20 *Sean Faris as Aron Misner. 15/20 'Recurring Characters' *Kelly Rutherford as Laurie Dawson. 10/20 *Sasha Alexander as Sheriff Strauss. 9/20 *Eric Steinberg as Greg Sutherland. 6/20 *Brendan Beiser as Mayor King. 2/20 *Jennifer Freeman as Skye Asaari. 6/20 *Kwame Boateng as Riley Asaari. 2/20 *Sasha Pieterse as Brooke Asaari. 2/20 *Rick Fox as Michael. 3/20 *Allison Mack as Amelia. 11/20 *Willa Holland as Anna Plenters. 3/20 *Emma Roberts as Joana. 2/20 'Guest Characters' *Ed Westwick as Ruebin. 2/20 *Jonathan Chase as Henry. 3/20 *Jana Kramer as Samantha Boone. 1/20 *Lyndsy Fonseca as Michelle Richards. 2/20 *Trent Ford as Curtis Fell. 1/20 *Kirk Cameron as Kal. 1/20 *Jessica Alba as Connie Misner. 2/20 *Daniella Alonso as Doria Sutherland. 1/20 *Stephen Martines as Joe Misner. 2/20 *Dillon Casey as Johnston Everwood. 1/20 *Ashley Green as Arielle Proudmore. Episode Guide: 2010-2011 Category:Seasons